Dallas Cooper
is a fan character created by MagnumDong6969. resides in the Overwatch ''universe. Dallas is a former member of the Overwatch organization, particularly Blackwatch, the Black Ops branch of Overwatch, and now works as an infiltrator for various organizations, working for the highest bidder. Born into a middle class family, Dallas joined the United States military in his late teens, hacking into government databases and changing his legal age in order to fight against the Omnics in the Omnic Crisis. A few years into the Conflict, Cooper encountered superior officers Jack Morrison (who would later become Soldier 76) and Gabriel Reyes (later Reaper). In one aspect, Cooper admired Jack because he was a fellow Hoosier and had a high sense of duty, and on the other admired Reyes because of his effectiveness as a leader. Soon, Cooper joined the Overwatch organization with his superior officers, testing out specialized armor that was being reverse-engineered from Omnic technology. After the war, Cooper attained this armor as his own, able to know its inner workings as well as how to improve it beyond a prototype. Shortly after its creation, Cooper was recruited into Blackwatch by Gabriel Reyes. However, time eventually decayed the organization's reputation, and caused tension between Blackwatch and the main organization, resulting in a massive conflict that tore apart the organizations and set off an explosion, officially killing both Morrison and Reyes. In the explosion, Dallas lost his left arm, which deeply traumatized him and heavily affected his mental state. However, since Cooper was an engineer, he built himself a new arm, one that was much more powerful than it previously had been. In a state of insanity, he amputated his right arm as well, replacing it with one of equal caliber. Disheartened by the deaths of his mentors, Cooper disembarked from the Organization, taking his personal armor with it and wiping its presence from the Overwatch inventory database. He eventually took up the name of the armor: ''Scorpio. As well as taking up the armor, Cooper also built weapons into his mechanical arms, twin SMGs, and built his arms to directly interface with his armor. As time went on, Cooper modified his armor and himself more frequently, and decayed into a semi-feral state that made him seem as inhuman as his armor. However, no matter how much Cooper deteriorated, he still showed cunning, intelligence, and ferocity that allowed him to fight with a purpose as well as repair his armor between contracts. Cooper now worked as a drifting mercenary, city-to-city, country-to-country, working for the highest bidders. Eventually he came across the mercenary known as Reaper, whom he didn't recognize as Gabriel Reyes until the man pinned him with recognizable techniques. Scorpion immediately responded by asking Reyes who he worked for and how much they paid. Reyes revealed he worked for Talon, an organization seeking to wipe out the rest of the Omnics, and that they paid well considering someone like him was working for them. Scorpion immediately decided to join, despite Overwatch's poor history with the organization, and the two were seen walking into a Talon airship afterwards. Dallas Cooper is a muscular, American male with black hair and dark brown eyes and a pale complexion. He is not the tallest individual, but he is still fairly intimidating to those with average height. His normal clothing consists mainly of jeans and sweatshirts, and other clothing that he can hide the armor underneath. When Dallas's Scorpio armor deploys over his body, it is surprisingly light and sleek-looking. However, enemies soon learn from their mistakes when the armor is capable of tearing through steel doors more than 3 inches thick and electromagnetically locked. The armor's appearance is intricate and detailed-looking. Starting with the helmet, the "eyes" of the armor are four congruent, symmetrical, and equidistant diamonds, that are not actually the eyes, but four different visual systems. The "eyes" all glow the same color, depending on what visual system is being used. Green for night vision, orange for thermal vision, black for polarized vision, and red for finding targets. The helmet, in addition to the eyes, has six "mandibles" that open and close when Scorpion speaks or screams, in order to make him seem less human to his enemies. The chest of the Scorpio armor is fairly streamlined with no chinks in the armor, the only present seams being the overlapping pieces that outline the various joints and muscles on the human body. On the back are four separate thrusters which allow him short bursts of flight that propel him up to 40 feet in the air. In addition, the Scorpio armor has a long, prehensile tail jointed at the base of the spine that can either thrash its enemies from behind, thrust into them from behind the wearer, or dig into walls and ceilings, allowing the user to climb or hang from vertical surfaces. The arms of the Scorpio armor also outline the muscles and joints of the user, and display a variety of deadly weapons at the wearer's disposal. The most noticeable, are the large blades that are deployed from the elbow and forearms, that allow both defensive and offensive strikes. The blades are curved, as well as pointed at the end, allowing for both stabbing and slashing, as well as room to use one's hands. When not in use, the blades are pulled back, and are mounted on the rear side of the shoulders and upper arms. The legs and feet of the armor consist of four large claws that protrude from the front of the feet, which allow the user to climb vertical surfaces, as well as following the shape of muscles and joints of the human body. While Dallas Cooper is a brilliant individual, with peerless understandings on how his own armor works, he is also quite callous and arrogant to those who have not earned his "personal respect." However, Cooper was also known to be compassionate to certain people. Cooper had also earned the admiration of some of his peers before he had been recruited into Blackwatch. However, after the explosion in Switzerland, Cooper's mental state became twisted and began to deteriorate. Scorpion was a different person from Dallas Cooper, the two are very much the same person, and acknowledge the fact that they are. However, Cooper answers to Scorpion as well as his own name now. In addition, while Cooper admits he's still loyal to his country, he also acknowledges that as Scorpion, he's loyal to the highest bidder. Throughout his time at Talon as well as his modifications, Cooper is now Scorpion. With the mental effects of the explosion as well as the loss of his arm, Scorpion is now a shell of his former self, intentionally giving in to feral instincts in order to boost his efficiency in battle and make himself seem less human and more intimidating, often roaring, growling, and snarling at his opponents, and viciously killing them. * Hand-to-hand Expert: Scorpion is capable of incredible feats of fighting, which allow him to engage multiple enemies at once and still come out victorious. * Master of his Suit: '''Scorpion is a peerless individual when it comes to knowing exactly how his suit works, inside and out. * '''Master of Stealth: '''Scorpion is capable of stalking through extremely tight security without a whisper of a footstep, and without any of his enemies noticing he is present. This is further aided with the suit providing active camouflage. * '''Weapons Master: Scorpion is capable of using the weaponry on his suit to its full potential, provided he does not need to be stealthy or is in a pinch. ** Ginsu arm-blades: Scorpion's blades are extraordinary, in the sense that they are capable of providing him both offensive and defensive capabilities. Scorpion uses these blades lethally, but not wastefully. The blades can be seen deploying from the back of the shoulder, and fixing themselves on the ulna-side of the arms, allowing no restrictions for the hands to move forward or backwards. ** Ballistic Defoliant Weapon (BDW): '''Scorpion utilizes .38 caliber sub-machine guns mounted on the top of his wrists, which can deliver devastating and unexpected amounts of damage to his targets. Additionally, Scorpion can also shoot flames through these weapons, in addition to incendiary rounds, as well as switch the firing rate. * '''Aerial affinity: Scorpion is capable of flying for short bursts into the air, allowing him to gain an aerial advantage of 40 feet, or to find a place to perch. In addition to gaining height, he is capable of making no sound with the thrusters on his back. * Climbing Expert: Scorpion utilizes claws on his feet to dig into vertical surfaces and climb quickly and efficiently, in addition to being utilized for nasty kicks. * Ultimate, class change: Scorpion's "Ultimate" ability allows for him to change from a DPS offensive class to a larger tank class. During this state, Scorpion's armor grows and expands, the seams becoming larger and filled with hard light. Scorpion cannot use firearms in this state, and seems to prefer his fists in favor of his arm blades. * Highest Bidder: Scorpion is typically loyal to the highest bidder, but is known for completing his contracts, even if it costs him a bargain with more pay than his current contract. ** Talon: Scorpion's current employer, Talon, is a terrorist organization that has unknown goals (yet to be revealed in the canon universe). Here, Scorpion works alongside the mercenary Reaper, the assassin known as Widowmaker, and the infamous hacker known as Sombra. * Scorpion's armor is based off of a dream that the creator of his character had, however, it took nearly a year to find the suitable universe for Scorpion to inhabit. * Scorpion's armor had many original names. Such names include Kronos, Ares, Hephaestus, and Mantis. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Overwatch characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Soldiers Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Articles without images